Bob
* Characters: ** Iguana Bob Frazier, a businessman who owns Bob's Iguana Bits in the Hub in Fallout. *** BITSBOB.MSG, dialogue for Iguana Bob Frazier in Fallout. *** BOB.MSG, dialogue for Iguana Bob Frazier in Fallout. **** BOBSIGN.MSG, a message box for Iguana Bob's stand, cut from Fallout. *** Blackmail Iguana Bob, a side quest in Fallout. *** Report Iguana Bob to the Hub police, a quest cut from Fallout. *** Son of Bob's Iguana Bits, a small food vendor run by Mikey Frazier, son of Iguana Bob in Fallout. ** Bob the pre-owned cars salesman, a confused wastelander found in a special encounter in Fallout. *** Bob's Pre-owned Car Mart, a special encounter in Fallout. ** Bob (Fallout), a citizen of Junktown cut from Fallout. *** JTBOB.MSG, dialogue for Bob in Junktown in Fallout. ** Whiskey Bob, a moonshiner in Klamath in Fallout 2. *** KCBOB.MSG, dialogue for Whiskey Bob in Fallout 2. *** Bob's shack, a building in Klamath in which Whiskey Bob built a distillery in Fallout 2. ** Saltbeef Bob, a resident of NCR Town working at the Westin Ranch in Fallout 2. *** Scsalbob.msg, dialogue for Saltbeef Bob in Fallout 2. ** Bob (tree), a new species of tree who grows on Harold's head appearing in Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and Van Buren. ** Bob (Republic of Dave), the son of Dave of the Republic of Dave in Fallout 3. *** Vote for Bob, a paper note in Fallout 3. *** Bob.txt, dialogue for Bob in Fallout 3. ** Bob Anderstein, a man heard on the Oscar Zulu frequency in Fallout 3. ** Klamath Bob, a merchant living in Westside in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Klamath Bob's liquor store, a shop in Westside owned by Klamath Bob in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Bob Stanson, a feral ghoul and former station manager at Dunwich Borers in Fallout 4. ** Bob's Your Uncle, a Mister Handy competing at Easy City Downs in Fallout 4. ** Vendor bot Bob, a protectron operating at the Responders camp in Flatwoods in Fallout 76. ** Bob (Fallout 76), an employee at Wavy Willard's Water Park before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Bob (Fallout Tactics), a recruit in Fallout Tactics. ** Billy Bob, a recruit in Fallout Tactics. ** Bob (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel), a super mutant character in the Secret Vault in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Bob (Van Buren), a bounty hunter at Hoover Dam Downtown in Van Buren. *** Do Bob's bounty hunter jobs, a quest in Van Buren. *** Hock-it to Bob, a pawn shop in Hoover Dam Downtown in Van Buren. ** Billy-Bob, the leader of the Hoover Dam trogs in Van Buren. ** Bob (slaver), a slaver in the Penny Arcade webcomic One Man, and a Crate of Puppets. * Real-life people: ** Bob Crosby, an American dixieland bandleader and vocalist whose works are used in Fallout 3. *** The Bob Cats, an American dixie-land band formed in the 1930s by Bob Crosby, songs performed by the band are used in Fallout 3. See also * Bobby * Robert ru:Боб